Raspberry Beret
"Raspberry Beret" is a song by Prince and The Revolution. It was the first US (and second UK) single from their 1985 album, Around the World in a Day. The sound of the song was different from any previous Prince track, incorporating Middle Eastern finger cymbals, stringed instruments, and even a harmonica on the extended version. The song was also more in the pop vein than ever before, though the 12-inch single and video of the song feature a funky intro. Although the song was originally recorded in 1982, Prince drastically reworked it with The Revolution to give it more of an international sound. The string section was: Novi Novog on violin, Suzie Katayama and David Coleman on cello. Wendy & Lisa composed and conducted the strings on "Raspberry Beret" and provided backing vocals. The rest of the song was performed by Prince. The song tells of a teenage romance and first sexual experience with a girl who wears the titular hat. The video for the song was Prince's first since his short-lived "ban" on music videos, and was directed primarily by himself, with animation created by Colossal Pictures co-founder Drew Takahashi. The song quickly became a fan favorite, and a staple in nearly every Prince tour. The extended version was included on Ultimate in 2006. While the song hit number 1 in Cash Box and reached number 2 on the Billboard Hot 100 in the US, only behind "A View to a Kill" by Duran Duran, it only reached number 25 on the UK Singles Chart. The US B-side, "She's Always in My Hair", is a rock and roll number, with guitar and organs and emotional lyrics screamed toward the end. The song would finally be performed live for the first time in 1993. This song is also said to be about Susan Moonsie of Vanity 6, but a glimpse of Prince's feelings towards the end of their relationship. "She's Always in My Hair" is actually about background singer and protégé Jill Jones, while "Private Joy" from Controversy is about Moonsie. The UK B-side was "Hello", which was included on the US release of "Pop Life". The 12" version has an incorrect time listing on the label. It is listed as 7:25, when the actual length of the song is 6:35. Contents 1 Cover versions 1.1 Live cover performances 1.2 Sampling 2 Cultural references 2.1 In films 3 References 4 External links Cover versions An alternative rock cover version of "Raspberry Beret" was recorded and released in 1990 by the Hindu Love Gods, (composed of all members of R.E.M. except Michael Stipe, with Warren Zevon providing lead vocals) and achieved moderate popularity. This version, which also appears on Zevon's compilation album Genius: The Best of Warren Zevon, has fewer lyrics than the original. D'Angelo covered the song as a B-side for his single "She's Always In My Hair" in 1997 and it appeared on the Scream 2 soundtrack. In 2006, Scottish glam rock band El Presidente covered "Raspberry Beret" and released it as a B-side for their 2006 single "Turn This Thing Around". Their version was more rock-based, faster and more uptempo, and includes a guitar solo at the end. The band often plays the song live in concert. Australian pop singer Kate Ceberano covered the song for her 2007 album, Nine Lime Avenue. A cover of the song was also recorded by The Derailers with a rock/country sound. James McNew, bassist for Yo La Tengo, recorded a cover of the song under the name Dump for his album That Skinny Motherfucker with the High Voice? Live cover performances Neil Hannon, lead singer and songwriter of Irish band The Divine Comedy, has proclaimed the song as his favorite ever, and has been known to play it live. Beck has covered "Raspberry Beret" live on multiple occasions. In a bootleg Daft Punk hybrid DJ/PA set recorded at The Arches in Glasgow (1997), a sample of the main lick can be heard looped over Thomas Bangalter's drum machine and the song "Da Jacker" by Jack the Ripper.3 Bangalter has also been known to play the song in his DJ sets.4 Ben Nichols of the band Lucero has also covered the song live. John Mayer performed this live at several concerts in 2010. Warren Zevon also frequently covered the song live. Sampling Justin Timberlake samples the drums in his 2007 single "Until the End of Time", from his 2006 album, FutureSex/LoveSounds. Cultural references The group The Lightning Seeds named themselves after a misheard lyric in the song: "Thunder drowns out what the lightning sees." The Fruit Bats' song "Earthquake of '73" mentions the song with the lyric "You lost your voice singin' along to Raspberry Beret..." In films "Raspberry Beret" was used in the 1996 film Girl 6. References 1.Jump up ^ Erlewine, Stephen Thomas. "Prince & the Revolution: Around the World in a Day > Review" at AllMusic. Retrieved 14 September 2011. 2.Jump up ^ Mason, Stewart. "Prince / Prince & the Revolution - Raspberry Beret". Allmusic. Retrieved October 30, 2015. 3.Jump up ^ "1997-01-24 - Daft Punk - Live @ The Arches, Glasgow". MixesDB − The database for mixes. 4.Jump up ^ THOMAS BANGALTER - RASPBERRY BERET (PRINCE!) EPIC! OMFG! - LIVE @ CINESPACE 4.21.09. YouTube. 22 April 2009. External links Music video Lyrics of this song at MetroLyrics hide v · t · e Prince singles 1970s "Soft and Wet" · "Just as Long as We're Together" · "I Wanna Be Your Lover" 1980s "Why You Wanna Treat Me So Bad?" · "Still Waiting" · "Sexy Dancer" · "Bambi" · "Uptown" · "Dirty Mind" · "Do It All Night" · "Controversy" · "Let's Work" · "Do Me, Baby" · "Sexuality" · "1999" · "Little Red Corvette" · "D.M.S.R." · "Delirious" · "Automatic" · "Let's Pretend We're Married" · "When Doves Cry" · "Let's Go Crazy" · "Purple Rain" · "I Would Die 4 U" · "Take Me with U" · "Paisley Park" · "Raspberry Beret" · "Pop Life" · "America" · "Kiss" · "Mountains" · "Anotherloverholenyohead" · "Girls & Boys" · "Sign "O" the Times" · "If I Was Your Girlfriend" · "U Got the Look" · "I Could Never Take the Place of Your Man" · "Alphabet St." · "Glam Slam" · "I Wish U Heaven" · "Batdance" · "Partyman" · "The Arms of Orion" · "Scandalous!" 1990s "The Future" · "Thieves in the Temple" · "New Power Generation" · "Gett Off" · "Cream" · "Diamonds and Pearls" · "Money Don't Matter 2 Night" · "Insatiable" · "Thunder" · "Sexy MF" · "My Name Is Prince" · "7" · "Damn U" · "The Morning Papers" · "Pink Cashmere" · "Nothing Compares 2 U" · "Peach" · "Pope" (remix) · "Come" · "Letitgo" · "Space" · "The Most Beautiful Girl in the World" · "P Control" · "Dolphin" · "Endorphinmachine" · "I Hate U" · "Gold" · "Dinner with Delores" · "Betcha by Golly Wow!" · "The Holy River" · "Somebody's Somebody" · "Face Down" · "The Truth" · "Extraordinary" · "The Rest of My Life" · "5 Women" · "It's About That Walk" · "The Greatest Romance Ever Sold" 2000s "U Make My Sun Shine" (with Angie Stone) · "When Will We Be Paid?" (with Audio Stepchild) · "Supercute" · "The Work, pt. 1" · "Days of Wild" · "Musicology" · "Cinnamon Girl" · "Controversy (Live in Hawaii)" · "S.S.T." · "Te Amo Corazón" · "Black Sweat" · "Fury" · "Guitar" · "F.U.N.K." · "Dance 4 Me" 2010s "Extraloveable" · "Rock and Roll Love Affair" · "Screwdriver" · "Fixurlifeup" · "Breakfast Can Wait" · "Pretzelbodylogic" · "Fallinlove2nite" · "Breakdown" · "Clouds" · "Baltimore" · "Hardrocklover" · "This Could B Us" · "Free Urself" Promotional singles "When You Were Mine" · "D.M.S.R." · "Another Lonely Christmas" · "Erotic City" · "Hot Thing" · "Trust" · "Willing and Able" · "Nothing Compares 2 U" · "Pope" · "Love Sign" (with Nona Gaye) · "Come" · "P. Control" · "Dolphin" · "Endorphinmachine" · "Slave" · "Somebody's Somebody" · "Face Down" · "Extraordinary" · "The Rest of My Life" · "5 Women" · "It's About That Walk" · "Baby Knows" · "Man O' War" · "She Loves Me 4 Me" · "Last December" · "One Nite Alone... Live EP" · "Live at the Aladdin Las Vegas" · "Call My Name" · "The Song of the Heart" · "Beautiful, Loved & Blessed" (with Tamar Davis) · "Chelsea Rodgers" · "Future Baby Mama" · "The One U Wanna C" · "U're Gonna C Me" Airplay-only songs "Shhh" · "Satisfied" · "Better with Time" Internet downloads "One Song" · "Cybersingle" · "Bataclan" · "Glasscutter" · "Live from Paisley Park" · "Strange Relationship" (Live in Minneapolis) · "Guitar" (original "demo" version) · "Love" (acoustic version) · "Rock and Roll Love Affair" (Remix 7) · "Screwdriver" (Remix) · "Boyfriend" (Demo) · "That Girl Thang" · "Live Out Loud" · "Ain't Gonna Miss U When U're Gone" · "Extraloveable Reloaded" · "Menstrual Cycle" · "Octopus Heart" · "Groovy Potential" · "The Sweeter She Is" · "Something in the Water" (Paisley Park Rehearsal) · "Da Bourgeoisie" · "What If" · "The X's Face" Streams "U're Still the One" · "Xylophone" · "In a Large Room with No Light" · "Purple and Gold" · "Cause and Effect" · "Hot Summer" · "Rich Friends" · "Same Page Different Book" · "Stare" EP's The Scandalous Sex Suite EP · New Power Generation Remixes · Gett Off Remix EP · Cream Remixes' · My Name Is Prince Remixes · 7 Remixes · The Beautiful Experience · Letitgo Remixes · Space Remixes · I Hate U Remixes · 1999: The New Master · The Greatest Romance Ever Sold Remixes · The Breakfast Experience Other songs "I Feel for You" · "When You Were Mine" · "Head" · "Private Joy" · "How Come U Don't Call Me Anymore?" · "17 Days" · "The Beautiful Ones" · "Computer Blue" · "Darling Nikki" · "Baby I'm a Star" · "4 the Tears in Your Eyes" · "Housequake" · "Starfish and Coffee · "Adore" · "Don't Talk 2 Strangers" · "I Can't Make U Love Me" · "La, La, La Means I Love U" · "One of Us" · "Everyday Is a Winding Road" · "A Case of U" Category:1985 singles Category:Music videos directed by Prince (musician) Category:Paisley Park Records singles Category:Prince (musician) songs Category:Song recordings produced by Prince (musician) Category:Songs about sexuality Category:Songs written by Prince (musician) Category:Warner Bros. Records singles Category:Psychedelic pop songs